


Her Contradictions

by wid0ws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, d.varat - Freeform, junkbunny - Freeform, mostly fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wid0ws/pseuds/wid0ws
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot that came to mind. D.Va contemplates the possibility of losing Jamison after a dangerous mission.





	Her Contradictions

Scary things often happened to Hana. That was the life she had chosen, and willingly so. But no matter what, she had the guts to weather any storm.

Not this one, though. The explosion that went off had been so huge and deafening, even from where she stood miles away, that it knocked her breath out. It was the not knowing that almost killed her, the minutes before she arrived to the scene. Whether he was alive. Whether he was gone. The latter was not something she chose to even contemplate, and only once she’d arrived, found everyone badly bruised, but alive…only then could she _breathe_ again.

She only felt like herself again late that night, in his embrace. Jamison’s arms envelop her, his mech arm wrapped around her shoulders and a bandaged one lower down her waist. All he did was hold her like that, still and quiet. Her entire body pressed into his, nothing but sounds of breathing and the crickets chirping outside. Jamison probably knew this was exactly what she needed, because he sat about as still as the junker could handle. Hana was grateful for that, because she needed a moment. Merely existing, pressed tight enough to his chest that she could feel his heartbeats thought it, the _thrum-thrum_ of his heart the only comforting sound she knew. Her face buried in singed blonde hair, smelling worse than usual. But alive, so goddamn gratefully alive.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. Losing you...I would've lost it.” She mumbles the words into his skin, but he doesn’t hear.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Just glad you’re okay.” She shifts her head to his chest. Her eyes stay closed.

“‘Course I’m alright. Had to make in time for dinner, didn’t I?” Hana leans up and plants a soft kiss on an eyelid. He gets fidgety and restless soon after and their embrace doesn’t hold, but it’s calmed her enough for now.

“Love you."

“Love you too, dollface.”

Later she gets distracted during dinner with him and Mako. It's late, long past midnight when Mercy is done patching everyone up, seeing to their wounds. They eat in relative silence because of the sheer hunger built up from stress, anxiety, a day of life or death.

Watching him gulf down rice, as messy an eater as ever she’d seen and yet wielding his chopsticks with accurate precision. He was a big ball of messy contradictions. _Her_ contradictions.

“Y’alright, love?” he asks anytime he catches her staring like that. Hana 'uhuh's through mouthfuls. She’s alright. More than alright. Half the world could go up in flames but as long as she has this, right here, she is more than alright.

It's nearly three in the morning. Jamison's long limbs tangled around her, some of them heavy, even making it difficult to breathe, but it's the best kind of discomfort she's ever experienced. She thinks back to hours ago, to what would've happened if the bomb had gone off mere feet in the wrong direction. It's difficult, what they do, but it's their life in Overwatch. And the price they pay for being who they are. 

The weight shifts off of her and she's floating without it. A sharp snore, then another. Hana turns over. He's fast asleep, his back to her. Just watching his chest rise and fall, and listening to his sleep sounds, is a soothing melody in itself. Before long she starts to drift too, but before she's completely out, Hana leans in. She presses a kiss to his shoulder, and snuggles up to his side, face squished pancake flat into his back. Much better.


End file.
